Ductless air condition systems, which are often referred to as mini-splits, are formed from an air conditioning system without ducts, thereby enabling the systems to be placed into tight spaces in which conventional window or ducted systems do not fit. The ductless air conditioning systems are often formed from an outdoor condenser and an indoor air handler. The condenser supplies coolant to the air handler through refrigerant lines that run from outside a structure to the indoor air handler inside the structure. The air handler pulls air into the unit through a front grill, passes the air through evaporator coils and exhausts the newly-cooled air back into the room in the structure. The environment within the internal air handler is susceptible to the growth of mold and bacteria and the collection of airborne biological contaminants such as germs, viruses, pollen and allergens. Thus, the environment within the internal air handler needs to be controlled to limit such growth.